Coração Inquieto
by Ran Inazuma Amaya
Summary: "(...)Quando se formaram e foram morar juntos, Dégel lhe perguntou se já poderiam contar para as pessoas; estavam morando juntos, afinal! Mas a resposta vinda de si apenas foi para lhe pedir mais tempo. E assim se passaram quase três anos.(...) " Casal: KardiaxDégel


Era fim de tarde da bela cidade de Nova York. O ruivo entrou a passos silenciosos no pequeno apartamento no interior da cidade, se dirigindo direto para a cozinha onde colocou duas sacolas em cima da bancada e, a terceira, escondida em um armário debaixo da pia. Ele não podia encontrar aquilo ainda, não estragaria a surpresa.

Após ter guardado tudo, voltou a pegar as sacolas – afinal, não podia arriscar ser pego no flagra - e foi até a porta, onde a abriu e voltou a fechá-la, dessa vez fazendo um barulho mais alto

– Dégel? - Ouviu o chamado do interior do apartamento – É você?

Com um sorriso discreto, o aquariano deixou as sacolas novamente em cima da bancada e se dirigiu para mais adentro do apartamento, até o quarto onde a voz tinha origem.

– Kardia, estou entrando – Avisou antes de abrir a porta.

O quarto, assim como o restante do apartamento não era muito grande; apenas uma cama embutida no armário, um tapete que ficava na frente do móvel da TV, duas estantes de livros onde, no centro havia a TV que dividiam. Mais no canto havia a porta que dava para o banheiro e, na parede oposta, uma grande janela que dava para ver todo o restante da cidade; por isso gostava de morar em andares altos, a vista era tão linda.

O loiro estava sentado no tapete branco na frente da cama, onde tinha um controle de videogame em mãos. Pela falta de roupas que o namorado usava àquela hora do dia – apenas a calça do pijama, ainda - deixava a mostra algumas marcas de arranhão nas costas e chupões quase invisíveis no peito.

Concentrado como estava no jogo, ele sequer olhou para o ruivo enquanto falava

– Continua com essa mania de avisar que está entrando? Parece que não se sente confortável em sua própria casa. Como foi no mercado?

– Havia muita gente, por isso demorei. Deve ser porque é fim de semana – O ruivo respondeu enquanto se aproximava da cama. A visão do namorado lhe era cômica ainda, apesar de já estar um tanto acostumado; ele era uma criança grande no final das contas.

Retirando os sapatos, se deitou na cama, com os pés nos travesseiros. Como Kardia estava sentado no chão e a cama era alta, aproveitou para colocar a cabeça sobre a dele, encaixando perfeitamente seu queixo nos cabelos loiros.

Sem se importar, o Escorpiano continuou a jogar

– Comprou a cerveja e a carne? Mani vai vir aqui com o Shura mais tarde – sentiu-o assentir – Não vai me dar os parabéns? - Ele perguntou com um bico nos lábios.

Dégel acabou rindo – Novamente? Se me lembro bem, te dei os parabéns quando acordamos... E quando fui preparar o nosso café – Manhosamente ele acariciou uma mordida que havia no ombro do amado – Mas meus parabéns.

Em resposta Kardia apenas pausou o jogo e virou a cabeça para cima, deixando a cabeça de Dégel cair. Quando ele abaixou a cabeça para reclamar, lhe envolveu os lábios em um beijo suave e um tanto estranho por conta de estar de cabeça para baixo. No fim, Dégel o correspondeu como sempre.

E assim o sol ia lentamente se despedindo, banhando o loiro e o ruivo em sua luz dourada que adentrava pela janela, juntamente com uma suave brisa, enquanto eles – novamente – comemoravam o aniversário do Escorpiano.

~~O~~ ~~

Quando os amigos de Kardia chegaram, já era por volta das dez da noite. O francês sequer se surpreendia mais; se o próprio namorado não era pontual, por que esperaria isso dos amigos dele?

Como Kardia estava cuidando da churrasqueira que tinham na pequena varanda, coube a si ir recebê-los, coisa que não precisou dado o fato que, folgadamente, Manigold entrou quando sequer estava chegando à porta. Ao ver Dégel ele sorriu e lhe deu alguns tapas bruscos nas costas, com um sorriso largo.

– Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Por onde andou, pequeno ruivo?

Com um sorriso amarelo, Dégel acabou dando um aceno de cabeça. – Não gostava muito de sair com os amigos escandalosos do amado, por conta disso suas desculpas para não sair para as noites de festas e "diversão" deles era uma lista grande. – Por ai. Boa noite, Shura

O espanhol de poucas palavras lhe retribuiu o aceno de cabeça e, logo, estavam todos sentados no sofá.

Não demorou muito para todos os três começarem a beber latas e mais latas de cerveja, rindo alto enquanto viam o jogo na TV e colocavam as mãos gordurosas de carne em seu sofá, em sua mesa, quebrando suas coisas. - "Aguente, Dégel" dizia mentalmente Como, por Zeus amado, eles podiam ser três e fazer tanta bagunça?

Segundo Kardia, no dia seguinte lhe fariam uma festa, porém no dia de seu aniversário iria comemorar apenas com os mais próximos, que eram Manigold e Shura. Agradeceu por todos os deuses que a festa não seria ali. Como agüentaria? Apenas com aqueles dois já teria de comprar dois vasos novos, uns cinco copos, além de trocar o tapete e tentar tirar uma mancha da cortina e do sofá.

Mas... Kardia estava se divertindo, era isso que importava. O via rindo com seu jeito descontraído, gargalhando na verdade, enquanto se empanturrava de carne, cerveja e amendoim. Faria isso pelo namorado, apesar de não conseguir dar mais do que alguns risos baixos, acenos de cabeça e respostas rápidas. Parece que o espanhol e o italiano já estavam acostumados, pois sequer se importavam

Já eram quase duas da manhã quando a churrasqueira foi desligada e eles foram se acalmado. Kardia estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Dégel, conversando com Manigold, que continuava a beber enquanto Shura estava deitado no tapete, jogando o videogame que Kardia havia trazido para a sala.

– Então... E aquela mulher, Kardia? Vai ligar para ela? – O canceriano perguntou e Dégel arqueou uma sobrancelha, tirando os olhos do jogo de Shura – Aquela tal de Sasha?

Por algum motivo Kardia ficou repentinamente tenso ao seu lado, o aquariano percebeu.

– Eu... Não, não vou. Já joguei o telefone dela fora – ele respondeu, pigarreando baixo logo em seguida – Alguém quer mais comida? Ou um doce? Acho que vou lá pegar.

– Vamos, não seja pau mole – Shura disse. Ele tinha o mesmo hábito de Kardia de não tirar os olhos do jogo enquanto falava, percebeu Dégel, e ele também percebeu que ele falava bem mais quando estava bêbado – Ela era gostosinha, e estava totalmente na sua! Por quando vai viver assim, morando com seu amigo sem pegar ninguém que realmente conte? É broxante, cara. Sem querer ofender, Dégel.

Kardia ficou ainda mais tenso com as palavras do amigo e se levantou rapidamente – Eu estou com sede, vou fazer uma gelatina, alguém quer? – As palavras escapavam de sua boca sem as notar. Evitava olhar para o ruivo.

Surpreendentemente a voz do aquariano que se fez presente – Eu concordo Kardia. Você devia encontrar uma namorada. – quando o loiro se virou para ele, ele estava sorrindo.

Uma coisa que havia percebido dele durante o tempo de convivência juntos era que era extremamente difícil ver o que Dégel está sentindo por sua expressão facial, porém não é impossível, com o tempo havia aprendido como: O corpo de Dégel estava relaxado, o sorriso em seus lábios parecia, apesar de pequeno, verdadeiro, porém se você olhar nos olhos dele... Bem no interior, você irá ver a verdade. Apenas se você realmente o conhecesse poderia notar aquilo.

E o que viu foi puro ciúmes, pura raiva e pura mágoa.

– Dégel... – começou a falar, mas quem lhe impediu de continuar foi Manigold

– Viu? Até ele concorda! – viu o sorriso malicioso que o amigo dava – dizem que se você não o usa, Kardia, ele caí, sabia?

O rosnado que escapou dos lábios do loiro foi involuntário. – Por que você não dá um jeito nisso para mim, Mani? Assim usaria sua boca para algo mais útil, não acha?

– Tenho cara de viado, escorpião? – O italiano não percebeu o desconforto de Kardia sobre o assunto – Você precisa de uma boca de mulher, de peitos de mulher e de uma boa boceta. Venha para o puteiro com a gente depois da sua festa amanhã! Você também está convidado, Dégel.

O Aquariano, em resposta, apenas se levantou e sorriu para o amigo do loiro

– Sinto muito, Mani – sua voz era friamente aveludada – Acho que não lhe contei isso ainda, não? Mas sou um... Como você chamou? Viado. – Se virou para Shura e depois para Manigold. Não olharia para Kardia – agora, gostaria de lhes dar uma boa noite. Sinto-me muito cansado. Kardia será um bom anfitrião.

A sala ficou em silêncio mortal enquanto viam-no colocar a cadeira lentamente de volta no lugar, pegar os copos sujos e inutilizados, levando-os para a pia da cozinha onde os deixou antes de ir para o quarto

O silêncio e o clima pesado foi quebrado pelo assobio de Shura – Fez merda, Mani.

– E eu lá ia saber que ele gostava de chupar pau? – O italiano rosnou – Ele sempre teve jeito, mas como eu ia saber? Achei que ele era metrossexual, no máximo!

– Manigold, quer calar a merda dessa boca antes que eu lhe dê um soco? – Kardia acabou rosnando cada uma das palavras enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Como a noite foi acabar daquela forma?

Estava namorando Dégel há aproximadamente dois anos e meio, no fim do mês ia fazer três, segundo ele. Lembrava-se do começo... Era apenas um jogo bobo. Dégel era seu parceiro de quarto no último ano na faculdade, quando o seu parceiro antigo resolveu desistir.

Lembrava-se de quando ele chegou... Tão reservadamente irritante. Ele não fazia nada, e tudo lhe era respondido com monólogos. Não bebia, não saía, só estudava... Não sabia como começaram. Talvez fosse em um feriado, o de páscoa achava, quando todos saíram para festejar com a família. Acabou ficando sozinho com ele nos dormitórios e, por conta de ter saído na noite anterior para uma festa e voltado apenas na madrugada chuvosa acabou adoecendo e pegando uma febre alta

Foi Dégel que cuidou de si, foi Dégel que passou a noite acordado medindo a sua temperatura, lhe trazendo o que ele quisesse para comer. Foi ele que, quando acordou no dia seguinte, estava com a cabeça em seu colo por ter adormecido ajoelhado no chão. Foi Dégel que, quando abriu os olhos, tinha os lábios pressionados sobre os de Kardia.

Até nos dias atuais não entendia como conseguiu beijá-lo. Homens nunca foram algo que lhe atraísse, mas com ele foi diferente... Foi como algo que precisava fazer... E os dias que se seguiram não foram muito diferentes. Sempre acordava com um beijo de bom dia dele, sempre que o deixava bravo lhe dava beijos até ele se acalmar, os beijos de boa noite eram os mais doces...

Ia, lentamente, decorando as manias dele; se quisesse algo enquanto ele estudava, bastava ser manhoso e lhe beijar o pescoço – que era alias, um de seus muitos pontos fracos; se quisesse que ele lhe desse algo era só lhe fazer cócegas na barriga e, se quisesse um beijo, era só lhe acariciar o cabelo ou atrás da orelha.

Demorou de quatro a seis meses para acabarem cedendo ao desejo mudo entre os dois.

Aquela foi a noite mais quente de sua vida, de muitas que se seguiram depois. Os gemidos de Dégel... Ele lhe implorando por mais; ah, nunca se esqueceria daquele rosto corado e os olhos desejosos! Naquela noite, aquele homem reservado que havia entrado em seu quarto conseguiu que se viciasse. Aquele que pensou que não tinha nada de interessante ou atraente em uma primeira impressão acabou virando seu namorado.

Naquele dia se atrasaram para a aula, e Dégel não conseguia se sentar direito. Apenas a memória lhe causava um sorriso nos lábios.

Mas, apesar de tudo, nunca havia dito para ninguém. Esse foi seu trato com Dégel, também; não falariam nada para ninguém até terem certeza daquilo.

Quando se formaram e foram morar juntos, Dégel lhe perguntou se já poderiam contar para as pessoas; estavam morando juntos, afinal! Mas a resposta vinda de si apenas foi para lhe pedir mais tempo.

E assim se passaram quase três anos.

Quando as pessoas vinham lhes visitar, sempre acabava tirando todas as fotos que tinham nos porta-retratos na sala, já que eram poucas, também trancando seu quarto – eles tinham dois quartos extras, um para fingir ser o do loiro e um de visitas; quando lhe perguntavam de namorada dizia que não tinha achado ninguém de interessante ainda. E Dégel nunca lhe pressionou sobre isso.

– Idiota... – disse baixo em um rosnado enquanto se levantava. Não ligou para os amigos na sala – eles provavelmente beberiam até cair adormecidos em algum lugar-, apenas foi até o corredor que levava ao quarto e entrou, fechando e trancando a porta atrás de si.

A visão ao entrar lhe surpreendeu; Dégel sempre que estava bravo, se enrolava debaixo dos lençóis ou ia ler próxima a janela, porém daquela vez ele estava sentado aos pés da cama com um controle em mãos, os óculos caindo no nariz e a concentração na tela.

– O que está... Fazendo? – Perguntou confuso enquanto se aproximava da cama com cuidado. Será que era seguro se sentar? Será que ele só estava fingindo calma? Será que teria que dormir na sala? No corredor? Em um hotel? Ou no carro? Com o temperamento dele, podia esperar qualquer coisa.

– Estou tentando jogar isso – O aquariano respondeu, franzindo o cenho, sem o olhar. Esperava não estar adquirindo essa mania de Kardia – É difícil... Eu não entendo, eu atiro nesse homem e ele não morre.

– Não está... Bravo? – gaguejou Kardia – Comigo?

– Bravo com você? – o olhou, por fim – Por que eu estaria?

– Por causa do que Mani e Shura disseram, oras!

– Por que eu estaria? Concordo que você precisa de amizades melhores, mas... – deu de ombros – Eu apenas não gosto de preconceito, você sabe disso. E acho que já estava na hora de eu falar para eles, assim paravam de me chamar para ir ver prostitutas.

– Mas eu... Acabei não falando para eles. Eu acabei não te defendendo – O loiro gaguejava cada vez mais, e o riso de Dégel só lhe deixou mais confuso – Eu vi mágoa nos seus olhos!

– Magoado? Claro que eu estava, mas quando eu entrei aqui no quarto, eu percebi que... – deu de ombros – Eu estava sendo idiota. Eu não sou uma mulher, Kardia, e por causa disso não vou ficar de choradeira por ai por você não me defender ou por não mostrar nosso relacionamento ao público. Somos dois homens, e coisas assim requerem tempo, e eu entendo isso. Quando você estiver pronto, estarei aqui para lhe dar apoio. – O sorriso de Dégel era tão verdadeiro, e seus olhos naquele momento estavam tão honestos, que o impulso de Kardia era de pular em cima dele e beijar cada parte daquela pele branca, mas esperaria ele acabar – E, além disso, se você tivesse me defendido acho que eu realmente ficaria bravo com você. Acha que sou uma donzela em perigo? Posso chutar o saco deles se sentir vontade.

O loiro acabou por fim rindo e se sentando na cama com o namorado. Passou as pernas ao redor do corpo de Dégel e os braços pelos dele, o ajudando a segurar o controle enquanto deitava a cabeça em seu ombro – Você tem que atirar na cabeça. Assim. – e apertou um botão.

Ficaram alguns minutos naquela posição, apenas jogando – ou tentando, no caso de Dégel – antes de o ruivo sentir os lábios do amado em sua bochecha

– Meu namorado é o melhor, sabia?

Em resposta os lábios dos dois voltaram a se encontrar, na escuridão do quarto, onde o único barulho era o som da TV.

Dégel teria de esperar mais um pouco antes de poder retirar o que havia comprado e escondido; não seria naquela vez que poderia dar aquilo ao amado. Mas não se importava, já sabia a resposta que Kardia ia lhe dar. Que lhe custava esperar mais um pouco?

"-Sim, eu aceito" – Podia ouvir a voz dele dizendo as palavras.


End file.
